Fields Family 2042 Halloween
Planning for Halloween and Phillip are decorating the house for Halloween Jenna: "Hey, mom and dad. I am ready to throw a Halloween party in the sorority house called Alpha Beta Omega." Phillip: "That's nice, sweetheart." Justin: "And I'll be passing out candy at home while watching Halloweentown." Bridget: "Sounds good to hear." Online costume shopping uses her computer to search for costumes Bridget: "What would you like to be for Halloween?" Jenna: "A vampiress!" Justin: "An army soldier!" Phoebe: "A leopard." Mary-Kate: "Princess Bean!" Lee: "Audrey from Harvey Street Kids!" uses sign language, meaning "A witch!" Steven: "A vampire!" Jordan: "Skull Trooper!" Billy: "Steven Universe!" Julia: "A princess!" Craig: "A sailor!" Rita: "A fairy!" Getting ready shows up as a vampiress Bridget: "There you are Jenna. Aren't you so cute?" Jenna: "Yes. Yes I am." appears as an army soldier Phillip: "Oh, I like that." Justin: "Thank you so much." Bridget: "Kids! Come downstairs!" Phoebe: "Coming!" younger kids come downstairs as Phoebe is a leopard complete with a leopard print jumpsuit and leopard ears headband, Mary-Kate is Princess Bean, Lee is Audrey, Erica is a witch, Steven is a vampire, Jordan is a Skull Trooper from Fortnite as he does the Orange Justice, Billy is Steven Universe, Julia is a princess, Craig is a sailor and Rita is a fairy Taking the younger kids to a children's disability center Halloween party is in the car with the younger kids Phillip: "Are you ready?" Phoebe, Mary-Kate, Lee, Steven, Jordan, Billy, Julia, Craig, and Rita: "Yay!" Phillip: "Here we are!" head to the disability center, they are holding a Halloween party worker at the center named Robin Jones appears, who is dressed as a '50s sock hop girl Robin: "Nice to see you. My name is Robin Jones." Phillip: "Hello, Robin. These are my kids, Phoebe, Mary-Kate, Lee, Erica, Steven, Jordan, Billy, Julia, Craig, and Rita." wave to her Robin: "Come with me." sees a Polynesian-American boy with down syndrome dressed as Mario Phoebe: "Hey, I'm Phoebe Fields. What's yours?" Boy: "Simon. Simon Hau'kai." Phoebe: "I'm 17 years old and has schizoaffective disorder." Simon: "I have down syndrome, by the way." looks at the apple bobbing station as he bobs apples Rita: "Hey!" pinches Craig as he bawls Phillip: "Rita! No! You can't pinch him!" Rita: "I want to bob the apples!" Phillip: "If you do that, you will be on the Naughty Pit and there will be no toys for you, understood?" Rita: "I understood." sees a Hispanic-American girl with autism dressed as the female version of the Mad Hatter Mary-Kate: "Hi, I'm Mary-Kate." Hispanic girl: "I'm Louisa Lopez." Mary-Kate: "Do you have autism? I have cerebral palsy." Louisa: "Yes." Passing out candy Phoebe and Mary-Kate are watching Halloweentown as they hear the doorbell ring. Justin gets up as he goes get it. He opens the door to reveal an 8-year-old blonde girl dressed as a fairy, a 9-year-old Native-American girl dressed as a princess, and a 13-year-old blonde girl dressed as a witch with black lipstick. Trick-or-treaters: "Trick or treat!" Justin: "Awww, you look so cute!" Princess: "Thanks. I brought this costume at the store." gives out them some candy Trick-or-treaters: "Thank you!" on... enters the door after hearing the doorbell ring as it reveals an 11-year-old Indian-American boy dressed as a vampire, a 10-year-old raven-haired girl dressed as a voodoo doll, a 14-year-old girl dressed as a Hogwarts student, and a 7-year-old boy dressed as a Greaser Trick-or-treaters: "Trick or treat!" Phoebe: "Well, look what we have here. Three kids and a...teenager? Wait, aren't you too old for trick-or-treating?" Hogwarts student: "Uh, no. I'm 14 and you're older than me. I don't care how much I'm too old for childish things. I am who I am." Phoebe: "That's fine for me. Anyways, I have treats for you." gives out candy. Trick-or-treaters: "Thank you!" Trick-or-treating Bridget: "Okay kids, are you ready for trick-or-treating!" Lee, Steven, Jordan, Billy, Julia, and Rita: "Yes." mouths out "Yes we are." by using sign language." [they arrive with their trick-or-treat bags Craig: "Mom, dad, can I go trick-or-treating?" Bridget: "I am sorry, but you can't go." Craig: "Why?" Phillip: "Because you have to stay home since you have Type 1 diabetes." Bridget: "Sugar can kill you, sweetie." Phillip: "Come on. Let's give you a shot." Craig: "NO!" Phillip: "It might just hurt a bit." Craig: "I DON'T WANNA!" hits Phillip Phillip: "You don't hit me!" drags Craig into Julia, Craig and Rita's room, much to Craig's horror as Phillip gives Craig a shot, making Craig cry Craig: "YOU HURT ME!" Phillip: "It was just a shot!" kicks Phillip Phillip: "YOU MAY NOT KICK ME!" hits Phillip again Craig: You know I fucking hate getting shots! Poopie-head!" Phillip: "THAT IS IT! YOU WILL BE IN THE NAUGHTY PIT FOR 3 MINUTES AND THERE WILL BE NO MORE TOYS FOR YOU!" sends Craig to the Naughty Pit Phillip: Craig, look at me please. You have been sent here for...kicking daddy after being warned to stop. You will stay here for three minutes. (Philip walks away after discarding 10 orange and black beanbags into the pit) Craig: (growls in frustration) I could just kill you!!! to: The kids except for Craig are trick-or-treating as they head to a two-story house rings the doorbell as a neighbor arrives Lee, Steven, Jordan, Billy, Julia, and Rita: "Trick or treat!" mouths out "Trick or treat!" as she does sign language Neighbor: "Awww, look what we have here! A brunette haired girl wearing a lightning symbol sweater, a witch, a vampire, a Skull Trooper, Steven Universe, a princess and a fairy!" Bridget: "Yes. Craig can't go out on Halloween because he has diabetes. Everytime he eats sugar, he almost dies." Neighbor: "Oh no, that's terrible. I have diabetes, too. We got sugar-free treats!" neighbor passes out candy uses sign language by mouthing out "Thank you!" Lee, Steven, Jordan, Billy, Julia, and Rita: "Thank you!" Sorority house Halloween party [Jenna is having a Halloween party at the Alpha Beta Omega sorority house with "Thriller/Heads Will Roll" from Glee playing. There are pumpkin cupcakes, a jack o'lantern cake, and candy corn shots. Her friends, Maria, Sarah, Nicole, Wanda, Alyssa, and Bailey arrive. Alyssa is a Greek goddess, Maria is a flamenco dancer, Sarah is a zombie prom queen, Nicole is a queen, Wanda is Marie Curie, and Bailey is She-Ra from She-Ra and the Princesses of Power.] Bailey: "Hey, I love your costume." Jenna: "Thank you so much." takes a drink of one of the candy corn shots she had Maria: "Guys! Girl vs. Monster is starting!" Alyssa: "Oh boy! I can't wait!" vs. Monster is on Netflix as it was set to the television set Movie night Bridget, Phillip and the younger kids arrive from what they did at night Justin: "Hey, Jenna. Did you have fun?" Jenna: "Why yes. We watched Girl vs. Monster and it was awesome. I remembered watching it when I was 12 on Halloween." Justin: "That's cool. I was busy passing out candy to those trick-or-treaters." Bridget: "Okay, Justin. That's enough." Phillip: "So, I brought Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween and we should watch it!" does sign language, mouthing out "Oh boy! I love this movie!" Steven: "You do?" nods Mary-Kate: "I loved Madison Iseman! She was on Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle!" Lee: "Me too. She's very cute." Bridget: "We should put the movie on for now on." puts on Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween for the kids Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Halloween Transcripts Category:Autumn Holiday Transcripts